Rustyrose
|image= |name=Rustyrose |kanji=ラスティローズ |romanji=''Rasutirōzu |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Grey |hair=Silver |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= Seven Kin Of Purgatory |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Guild |marital status=Unknown |relatives=Hades (adoptive father) Ultear(adoptive sister) Kain(adoptive brother) Zancrow(adoptive brother) Azuma(adoptive brother) Meredy(adoptive sister) |education= |magic=Arc of Embodiment |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 209 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Rustyrose is a member of one of the Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart. He is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Appearance Rustyrose has silvery-colored hair in a pompadour style, similar to Sugarboy. He wears designer glasses and a dark jacket with a flipped up collar, complete with fur trimming. He wears a shirt underneath the jacket that matches its color, with a belt around his stomach area. He wears long black pants and striped shoes. Finally, he sports white designer gloves, and his Grimoire Heart member stamp is located on a band around his left arm. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance. Personality Just like several other members of his guild, Rustyrose at first seemed to be completely emotionless. Despite this stoicism, he spoke in a fanciful and beautifying manner, referring to the battlefield of Tenrou Island as an "Eden", Grimoire Heart members as "Demons", Fairy Tail members as "Fairies", and himself as the "King of the Underworld". He also performs hand motions while he speaks. Later on, in his battle against Elfman and Evergreen , he reveals a sinister and crazed side to him, as he was laughing maniacally at the prospect of living in a world ruled by Zeref where non-magic users would be annihilated. He believes that only the strong should survive (that is, mages), and constantly refers to weak opponents as trash. Synopsis S-Class Trial arc Rustyrose is first seen on an airship in which is located somewhere above Tenrou Island. Later, he agrees to take part in the battle against Fairy Tail's best mages, who are on the island. As the airship nears the island, Rustyrose tells his guild members to get ready for battle. He then looks on as Makarov intercepts the airship at the bay in front of Tenrou Island. Caprico then stores Rustyrose and all the other members of Grimoire Heart away and proceeds to fly over the island, releasing all the members in the form of bubbles. As Rustyrose lands, he mentions that the Fairy Tail members are about to be defeated. He later confronts Elfman and Evergreen, who comment on his erratic behavior, calling him an idiot. He begins the battle by summoning his Guardian Saint Beast, Belcusas the Thunderclap, an enormous heavily-armored creature. The creature begins attacking the pair, and proves a formidable opponent with its massive physical strength and durability. Elfman tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose, but she says that she can't because he is wearing glasses, causing them to bicker with each other. Rustyrose comments on how they love each other, prompting them to retort that they aren't in love. As Belcusas continues fighting Elfman, Evergreen charges Rustyrose and readies a projectile, thinking that the weak point of summoners is that they themselves are physically weak. Rustyrose then surprises her when he transforms his arm into a machine-like claw and cuts her down. Elfman, distracted by the attack on Evergreen, is then also knocked to the ground by Belcusas, where he ponders aloud what type of magic Rustyrose uses. After recalling his guardian, Rustyrose replies that teaching such magic to trash would be useless and then begins talking about how Lost Magic has negative side effects. He then uses magic to produce an image of Zeref in the air, declaring that once Grimoire Heart has acquired Zeref and made him king, he can live in the ultimate magic world, a world where non-magic users are nonexistent. As Elfman slowly gets up, he grows enraged at Grimoire Heart's goal of erasing the 90% of the world's population that can't use magic, saying that the support mages provide for humans and vice-versa is what allows for the world to exist. Rustyrose argues with Elfman and mocks his beliefs, saying he doesn't understand Fairy Tail's members at all. At one point, he even snickers at Elfman's beliefs, enraging him further. He then tells the pair that they have no idea of the true horror of Zeref and that once they witness it, they can do nothing but cower in fear. Elfman then charges him, saying that the light that is Fairy Tail will vanquish any kind of darkness. Rustyrose replies that, despite its name, the people of Fairy Tail aren't the least elegant. He then transforms his right arm back into his claw and slashes the charging Elfman. As Elfman is launched backwards, Rustyrose strikes again with the claw, but this time, Elfman catches it with his left arm, also halting Rustyrose's movements in the process. He then uses his Take Over magic to transform his own right arm into a replica of Rustyrose's claw and prepares to strike. Flustered, Rustyrose quickly transforms his left hand into a golden shield "that pushes back anything", and the attack is blocked. Rustyrose smirks, but then realizes that his glasses have been removed. Elfman says that his real target were Rustyrose's glasses and he proceeds to smash them in his hand. He then tells Evergreen to petrify Rustyrose before ducking. As Evergreen uses her stone eyes, Rustyrose stares straight at her, yells, and gets turned to stone...or so they think. Rustyrose, unfazed, says "just kidding" and cuts down both of them once more with his claw and it is then seen that he still has a pair of glasses over his eyes. As the two lay on the ground, Rustyrose explains that his magic, the Arc of Embodiment, allows him to materialize anything that he wants from his imagination to be used at his disposal. He maniacally declares that though it has several side effects and limitations, it is a magic which he has never lost with. He then summons the Tower of Dingir, saying that it will crush them with its sadness. As the tower rises out of the ground, the pair is immobilized and dragged along with it. As the two exchange words of gratitude to each other, Rustyrose tells them to scatter to the depths of darkness, and the tower is then seen exploding. He is later seen walking around the island, with a grin on his face. He later encounters Azuma, and begins spouting out the "cries of his heart". He notices Azuma's battle-worn condition and comments on it, saying that Fairy Tail has no strong people. Azuma replies that they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail, which derives its strength not from magic, but an incredible amount of faith.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 10-11 Magic and Abilities Belcusas_the_thunder_clap.jpg|Belcusas the Thunderclap Claw_Transform.jpg|Jet Black Sword Lustyrose_image_magic.jpg|Image Gold_Shield.jpg|Golden Shield Dingir_Tower.jpg|Tower of Dingir Caster Magic User: As a member of the Seven Kin, Rustyrose is an extremely powerful mage, as displayed when he fought Elfman and Evergreen, retained the upper hand for most of the battle, and then defeated them without sustaining a single injury, albeit both had been in a previous battle. *'Arc of Embodiment:' A form of Lost Magic which allows him to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. :*'Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap' (守護聖獣 迅雷のベルクーセス Shugo Seijyū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagined into existance to fight on his behalf. :*'Jet Black Sword' (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It supposedly can cut through anything. :*'Image': With a wave of his hand, Rustyrose can produce an image into the air. He produced an image of Zeref into the air. :*'Golden Shield' (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposedly capable of repelling any attack. Used against Elfman after the latter took over Rustyrose's Jet Black Sword. :*'Glasses': After Rustyrose's glasses were crushed by Elfman, he was vulnerable to Evergreen's petrification powers, so he materialized a new set of glasses over his eyes to save himself from petrification just in time. :*'Tower of Dingir' (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This was used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them. Major Battles *VS Elfman & Evergreen=WON References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart